The human body has a number of internal body lumens or cavities located within, such as the differing parts of the gastro-intestinal tract, many of which have an inner lining or layer. Body lumens may include, for example, the esophagus, small and large intestines, stomach, remnant after bariatric surgery, rectum and anus. These inner linings may be susceptible to disease. In some cases, different ablation techniques may be utilized with respect to the inner lining in order to prevent the spread of disease to otherwise healthy tissue located nearby.
Ablation devices may include multiple distinct areas or zones that may be selectively activated or deactivated during an ablation procedure. However, in certain circumstances, when a particular zone is activated, current may leak from that zone to one or more of the other zones of the ablation device. The problem of current leakage may result in insufficient energy being delivered to the intended zone, which may cause insufficient ablation of the target tissue.
Therefore, there may be a need for systems, devices and methods that may overcome the above or other disadvantages of known systems, devices, and methods.